The present invention relates to modular bone implants, instruments for handling and assembling the implants, and their method of use.
In order to improve the outcome of joint replacement surgery, attempts have been made to reduce the amount of soft tissue disruption during the procedure by developing minimally invasive surgical techniques. This has lead to smaller incisions with less access to place the prosthetic joint components.